thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Skyandbray
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Labyrinth Games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Julian Espinoza (Talk) 11:09, October 27, 2011 I WOULD, but I have NO IDEA HOW. And ok. I'll tell Effieluna, and not bring my "crap" over to your CHB wiki. Happy? I had a big discussion with it last night with your admin so I know. I don't need YET ANOTHER lecture. I'll tell Effie you're sorry, but as soon as you get un-banned, you should tell her too. Clove1001~ Lemonade 12:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Of course, sure. Thanks a ton... : / :) Clove1001~ Lemonade 12:29, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay Alright. This has to stop you are seriously freaking me out now. FYI, I WAS going to make a character on the CHB wiki but I was blocked. And you were blocked for legit reasons. Please just stop it now, no one likes it. -Effie I'll bake you pies! 03:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I've never said a cussword in my life, so don't try and say I said that. -Effie I'll bake you pies! 23:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) A Warning We've been getting complaints from EffieLuna about your attitude to her on Wikia. Now, I don't want to ban you, since we are friends, but if you keep harassing others, I will have to follow orders as an Admin. I do not want to ban others, but I was promoted for a reason... However, I'd like to ask you a few questions: What was your history with EffieLuna as you remember it? Why were you banned from the HG wiki (in your view and as others viewed you)? JERealize 04:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Look, you have every right to comment as you chose. Some of your comments have just been stating facts, like saying this is technically not a role-play wiki. Others have been a little more critical. Let me ask you this: If I were to go to your Games, insult everytning you write or always comment about something you got wrong or incorrect how would you feel? What if I followed you to the CHBRP wiki and immediately started doing the same thing, all the while saying I was just critizing you and that you need to get used to it? What if I excused all of my actions by saying that I could get the CHBRP wiki shut down if I was banned? How would you feel? There's a difference between constructive critisism (i.e.- It's nice, but you might want to improve your spelling.) and rude comments (i.e.- Your spelling sucks.). Please, you're not the only cause of drama but you're a part of it. Pleasetry to be a little more considerate when commenting; because honestly, I'm getting sick of all the unneccessary hurt feelings. Necterine411 Talk 23:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Look Kid. Look, take this crap of yours somewhere else; no one wants it here. You can't go around like your top dog, wielding your made-up connections like a silver knife. All you are doing is hurting feelings and by the way, no one is going to think you're awesome if you just go around insulting them. Even though I left the wiki, I decided to check up on it, and find myself seeing all of these problems you are spreading. I'd like to say this isn't an attack, but it most definitely is. You're not nice. Not one bit (not that I am). I just really can't stand your arrogance, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were either some 5th grader who thinks he's the coolest kid in the world, or a 40 year-old shut in stalking innocent girls on the internet. So here's the jist: TAKE THIS CRAP OF YOURS SOMEWHERE ELSE! Oh and FYI, Julian is a very respectable admin who runs things perfectly. You shouldn't take out your anger at this wiki (and most likely your life, empty of friends) on him. "There comes a time when your own words hurt more than the words of others" -Sincerely, The Most Hated user on the wiki 00:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :D What am I talking about? I'm refering to your constant criticism (which would be fine, except you don't put it nicely) and then when people get mad at you, you just threaten to shut down the wiki! I'm not sure if you don't realize how you come off, but you seem the kind of person who is convinced he is God. You are causing users to leave (on a wiki you were banned from!) so I recommend that you change your attitude towards others or leave. I understand that you are homeschooled and don't really know how to interact with other human beings, but being mean DOES NOT make friends. Your intentions may be good, but you go about them in the completely wrong way. Wow I'm done with assholes who think they can treat me like trash. FU. Sincerely, JJ78 :D Oh I know I said something completely uncalled for, I'm only telling you what everyone else has been waiting for someone to say. But cause I'm leaving, I'm not going to deal with anyone politely anymore. ~~JJ~~ I'm sorry, I hope we can be better. PLease try to be nicer. Clove 22:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Okay...um...well...it seemed like I (apperantly) did something wrong. And don't call people stupid, it's not nice. You can't hurt me I'll just listen to Adele and move on. 14:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for apologizing to Effie. Maybe if you play your cards right, you can be on the way to acceptance. ~~JJ~~ Okay well I can't forgive you compleatly because of the stuff you said. Sorry your life is tough. You can't hurt me I'll just listen to Adele and move on. 02:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) A more accurat version of your pag My occupation is Being Mean and Jugmental to other users I am a Jerk My "fanfic" My fanfic is roughly based on ''World War Z. ''But you are probably correct, I should put the story on a seperate page and put a ew story on Faniction centeral. P.S. now that i look i think everyone over reacted when u critizied Effie... Brony12 "I thought I told you already... But then again that could just be me talking to the ceiling fan. 23:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry... I'm sorry I vented at you on the Ignite Myfire comments. I wasn't up to date on what had happened, and I assumed you hadn't tried to make ammends for what you said to Effie, which was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me, and we (as in all the users) can stop fighting and try to be friends. (Tiki tooki 02:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC))